<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>开垦 by yiiiiiii</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26255038">开垦</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/yiiiiiii/pseuds/yiiiiiii'>yiiiiiii</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>One Piece</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Mihawk Has a Vagina, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 05:21:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,996</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26255038</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/yiiiiiii/pseuds/yiiiiiii</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>而现在他面对着米霍克，盯着那块本该和自己同样长出阴茎的地方，思考了好一阵子也无法理解那里为什么是凹陷的洞穴。米霍克慷慨大方地向他展露自己的秘密，言行不带任何羞耻或卑贱。十九岁的肉体朦胧美好，如同一片未经开垦的土地，静静地在他眼前铺开。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Akagami no Shanks | Red-Haired Shanks/Dracule Mihawk</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>开垦</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>*18X20的初夜</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>香克斯发誓自己绝非有意划破米霍克的前襟，虽然他们的比试总不可避免的产生破坏。被一块石头绊倒后格里芬的刀锋一歪，香克斯抓着米霍克一起摔进沙地，然后重重地压在了好友身上。不知道应该先道歉还是先起身。这两件事本来并不冲突，但香克斯此时实在做不出任何判断。</p><p>米霍克白皙饱满的胸脯裸露在空气中，伴随呼吸小幅度地颤动。夜里无云，他的胸膛被月光均匀照亮，香克斯可以清楚看到附在表面的细软汗毛。它们被汗水打湿，如同一片闪闪发光的麦穗。</p><p>他不是没有见过女人，在罗杰船上实习的年月里，总有成熟性感的美人主动靠近他。她们摇晃着胸部走向他，往他的耳蜗里吹气，亲昵且暧昧地呼唤他“香克斯宝贝”，无论哪个都比面前的米霍克丰满。</p><p>但米霍克就是见鬼的，见鬼的——香克斯在心里怒骂——性感。他坦荡地坐在沙地上，清辉月光将他笼罩在圣洁纯净的白光中。那双即使在暗处也明亮夺目，他们平静注视着香克斯，不带任何肮脏的欲念。他像平时那样蹙着眉，没有说话也没有动作，好像在猜测眼前这个鲁莽且笨拙的家伙什么时候才能从身上移开。</p><p>和米霍克对上视线后香克斯短暂地从脑内剔除了那些奇怪的幻想，用一只手臂撑着地面起身。但绊倒他的石块还躺在那里，他毫无防备地又一次撞上，然后又一次摔倒。他伏在米霍克的身上，用伏是因为他想象到了自己的姿势。米霍克的胸脯近在眼前，温热柔软，毛孔里释放出引人陶醉的芳香，视觉和嗅觉上的强烈刺激让正处于青春期的男孩上下滚动喉结。他忽然感觉被人勒紧了裤袋，低头一看，自己勃起的阴茎就隔着布料抵在米霍克的大腿之间，而顶住的地方奇怪地，沿着他的形状凹陷进一块。</p><p>“你最好从我身上下去。”米霍克的声音罕见带上了愠怒。</p><p> </p><p>如果只看外表，香克斯像极了任何一座普通海岛上的年轻水手。但跟随海贼王的冒险经历早让他见识颇丰，即使仍然对世界都抱有好奇心和探索欲，香克斯鲜少会对什么感到不可思议。</p><p>而现在他面对着米霍克，盯着那块本该和自己同样长出阴茎的地方，思考了好一阵子也无法理解那里为什么是凹陷的洞穴。米霍克慷慨大方地向他展露自己的秘密，言行不带任何羞耻或卑贱。十九岁的肉体朦胧美好，如同一片未经开垦的土地，静静地在他眼前铺开。</p><p>香克斯问他是不是被人暗算，问他最近有没有吃过奇怪的东西，甚至问他自己是不是在做梦。米霍克像看白痴一样看他，眉头越拧越紧。</p><p>“我有记忆以来就是这样，应该是天生的，”米霍克不解地摇摇头，“这很重要吗？”</p><p>年轻的海贼的大脑一片混乱，这世上确实有被一种恶魔果实改变了性别与性征的男人，但米霍克和他们不一样。如果他现在穿好衣服，没有人会怀疑他是一个女人。米霍克挺拔身材挺拔，线条坚毅，他的个子比香克斯还要高半个头，挥动黑刀能掀起小型气旋。</p><p>“不，不，当然不重要，但是——”香克斯笨嘴拙舌地回答他，“有没有可能是长在里——” </p><p>米霍克恼火的目光堵住了他的嘴。从来平静沉稳的剑客几乎瞪起了眼睛，好像自己受到了莫大的羞辱。</p><p>“如果你要继续纠结这个毫无意义的问题，我们大可以继续比试。”他的手已经握住了搁置一边的黑刀，肌肉紧绷，显然已经做好了备战状态。</p><p>香克斯完全不明白米霍克的敌意从何而来，他摆着手表达自己的和平立场，却怎么也劝不动执拗的剑士。黑刀已经离地，香克斯急忙伸手去够远处的格里芬，结果蹲久了的双腿没有力气，他一动，又倒在米霍克身上，左手包住一团软肉。</p><p>米霍克的金眸忽然晦暗。</p><p> </p><p>香克斯终于在昏暗的月光下找到了入口，狭小的洞口向外吐着热气。他小心地向外扒开两瓣阴唇，两根手指缓慢地贴着内壁伸进去。米霍克几不可闻地闷哼一声，香克斯问他是否要停，他又垂着眼睛叫他继续。年轻人已经生长得粗壮的骨节擦着软肉继续深入，潮湿又甜蜜的气息让他以为自己正探进一只蜜壶。他的手指被蜜浆包裹，粘腻液体阻碍他前进，香克斯将它们往边上一擦，米霍克的身体紧跟着瑟缩，两条腿夹紧他的手臂。</p><p>“你还好吗？”香克斯扶住米霍克的肩膀，“我是不是弄痛你了？”</p><p>米霍克罕见地移开视线，他的唇瓣中间张开一条窄缝，里头发出低哑隐忍的喘息。他白皙的身体被情欲渐染成粉色，平日微凉的体温高得简直烫手。那片饱满胸膛激烈地上下起伏，像是不久前他们途径那片海岸上的潮涌，升起又落下。</p><p>香克斯将他的沉默看作默许：“那你，”年轻人因为自己强烈的性欲而牙关打颤“你，你把腿张开。”</p><p>他照香克斯说的那样张开双腿，低垂的眼睛望向自己正被人抚摸的花房。香克斯又把他放平在地上，他终于愿意看他的眼睛，水雾笼罩的眼睛失去了往日的锐利。热情，香克斯认为自己一定是昏了头，他居然从米霍克的眼睛里看到了热情。</p><p>米霍克就这样安静地躺着，胸前佩戴的十字架让香克斯想起修道院里禁欲的修女，纯白的面纱让她们看起来神秘又高深。但他张开双腿的姿势又像是娼妓，放荡且不自知。香克斯开始怀疑这位外表寡淡的剑士本性如此，日复一日的艰苦训练和始终绷紧的面庞都只为掩饰内里的旺盛性欲。</p><p>年轻人的恶意总是来的莫名其妙，有关于米霍克的种种想象在他的脑子里不断盘旋。他看见米霍克躺在道场的木地板上任人蹂躏，看见米霍克和暗巷里的流氓纠缠和吮吸。而米霍克张开双腿，任由那些腥臭混浊的精液填满自己的幽深洞穴，在侵犯中发出动物般的叫喊。</p><p>他用手指将那个洞穴撑开又翻搅，拇指粗暴地按压顶端挺立的阴蒂。“米霍克，”他叫他的名字，“你是个婊子。”</p><p>忽然他手上一湿，热液潮涌般的从那条窄道中流到他手上。香克斯俯视那双曾经高傲的金色眼睛，米霍克迎上他的视线，喉间发出一声愉快而餍足的呜咽。</p><p>Fin.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>